


熏鱼｜烟吻

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 1





	熏鱼｜烟吻

−1−

和李昇勋分手的第1037天。

也没有很想他。

偶然会在夜深人静的时候，从房间最暗的角落翻出两人的回忆箱，一点点苦涩泛出，而后自己慢慢消化。

冰箱里还残留着一听未开封的啤酒，是他留下的，1037个日日夜夜，更换过无数东西，唯有它一直在那里叫嚣两人曾经的美好。

金秦禹最终还是叹了口气，拿起一瓶大矿泉水“咕咚咕咚”喝了大半，中途停下，拉远看了看，嗤地笑了一声，然后跑进厨房把水灌进杯子，靠近嘴边又远离，盯了一会儿这杯子里的水，摇摇头，觉得自己真没意思，把水倒了，回房间躺着。

“明天十点机场见。”一个月前相亲会上认识的女朋友在这个点发来短信，一如既往的冰冷字迹让金秦禹的心情再次跌到谷底。

到底是哪里出错了呢？

怎么会这么难过？

金秦禹找不到答案。

第二天早八点的闹铃准时响起。

过了赖床的年纪，诚实点说是脱离了能赖床的安全感，所以关了闹钟立马就起床。

精心打扮了自己，穿上了正经的风衣外套，去超市买了那位喜欢的牛奶和吐司，装入提前准备的别致纸袋，开着车去了机场。

到机场已经九点半，金秦禹在出口处找了一个角落位置，拍了张照片传给那位，自己坐下来呆愣愣地等。

他很不习惯，因为是第一次做这种事，等久了，不免有点焦躁，拆了吐司独自一人吃了起来，有点干嘴便索性把牛奶打开直接喝了。

忍不住地，又回忆起往事，想想还是作罢，喃喃自语：“你啊，还是快离开吧。”把自己的嘴塞得满满的，全然不顾形象。

也不知什么在脑子里一闪而过，翻出笔记本，又算了一下日子，想到他也该回来了吧，那张陈旧的照片飘落，写着的日子分明是今天。

金秦禹小心地，把那张照片放回笔记本的那一页，突然一狠心，扔进了垃圾桶，赌气地吃下最后一口面包，加快步伐去到出口处。

“喂，昇勋哥，你已经下飞机了吗？什么？你已经出来了……在出口处的左边……垃圾桶斜后方……”一个长发女孩用温柔又急促的声音充满这一方小小的空气，熟悉的名字准确无误地滑进金秦禹的耳朵，条件反射地抓住女孩的肩膀，手机从手里掉落摔在地上。

“有什么事儿吗？”女孩特别温柔，即使受到了惊吓还是礼貌地询问。

“没……没事，不好意思，真的不好意思。”金秦禹回过神来连忙道歉，捡起地上的手机双手递给了女孩，“就是听到了很熟悉的名字，可能是听错了，对不起。”

金秦禹的无力感越来越重，脑子像是装满炸药的禁地，一触即发。

当然，他肯定不会注意到，那个垃圾桶里消失的笔记本。

接到“自己的”女孩，金秦禹兴致真的高涨不起来，强烈的压迫感让他无法集中。

那位不同于短信中的冰冷，一见到他便喋喋不休地说着旅行之中有趣的事。

金秦禹觉得无聊极了。

到达提前预约好的餐厅，绅士礼貌地拉开对方的座位，待她落座，再回到自己那方坐下，无声地进行情侣间的官方程序。

结账离开之时，一位服务员急急忙忙跑过来，把笔记本递给金秦禹：“金先生，这本笔记本，坐在靠窗角落的男士让我给您。”

金秦禹顺着她视线所及的方向看去，骤地，心跳漏了一拍，什么都做不了的这一秒里，无数个无数个躲藏在深夜的回忆奋不顾身跑出来，湿了他的眼眶。

“秦禹，怎么了？我们可以走了吗？”那位摇了摇金秦禹的手臂。

“哦……嗯……好……”金秦禹回神回答。

「昇勋……」内心不断叫嚣着这个名字，像要把胸腔炸开一般。

一路上，他和她都没有说一句话，金秦禹告别了假势的冷静，把车子开得飞快。

把那位送到家的楼下，亦拒绝了她的离别吻，兀自离开。

−2−

回到家的金秦禹，身心都饱受折磨，那位在他洗完澡出来时刚巧发了短信，应该是经过反复斟酌的语句，小心又带一点失落地问他：“和我在一起，你开心吗？”

金秦禹没有回答，走到窗边，稍冷的风拂过浑浊的脑袋，开始有了一点点清醒的味道。手里的红酒杯欠着红酒不断摇晃，模模糊糊看到楼下一男一女的身影，拥抱了一下，而后男士目送女士离开，像极了几个小时前的自己。

一口猛吞，甜甜涩涩的红酒入肚，无意间再次一瞥，一点橘红的烟星袅袅，久久地看着，他没有走的意思。

鬼使神差般，金秦禹放下红酒杯，套了件外套就下楼了，拖鞋也没换，走出大门的一瞬间，被冷风灌得直打哆嗦。

金秦禹迟疑了一下，又快步直走，找到烟星的源头。

“好久不见，秦禹。”李昇勋看到他，扔掉了还未抽完的烟，扣上西装扣，用一如既往温柔的声音对他说。

像是春风拂过，把金秦禹这一天所有焦虑失落的情感抚平，加入一点糖罐里细细碎碎的糖，注入很多甜甜。

“你也在那里，是吗？我的笔记本。”金秦禹自己也不知道在说什么，却假装淡定。

“你还是像以前一样迷迷糊糊又很可爱。”李昇勋看着他，答非所问，“不过，只有这一次，以后再也不许扔掉笔记本，里面的照片我先保管了！”

“照片？照片！”金秦禹看着他伸出来又拿着照片缩回去的手，长长久久地看着，好像时间静止了一般。

“你来这儿干嘛？”他发问。

“你下楼干嘛？”李昇勋问。

“她是谁？”

“她是谁？”

说完，两人忍不住笑了起来，多年前熟悉又幼稚的赌气式问法缓解了时间间隔的尴尬。

“她是我女朋友，我可以去你家吗？”李昇勋突然回答。

“她是我女朋友，你可以去我家。”本该是拒绝的，却又不知如何，顺从着答应了。

很难静下心来冷静分析李昇勋对他来说算什么，只能凭着本能，心甘情愿走向他的迷魂药。

出了电梯，两人一前一后进了金秦禹家。

“我的拖鞋还在。”李昇勋打开鞋柜，拿出那双干净清爽的鞋。

“哈，我的啤酒还在。”李昇勋点了根烟，打开冰箱门，开始吊儿郎当起来。

“我的衣服还在。”走进金秦禹的卧房，还能看到衣橱里稀稀落落的几件专属居家服。

“我的……”李昇勋还没说完，金秦禹就黑着脸，一把冲上去摘下他口中的烟，扔在昂贵的地板上用力踩着熄灭它。

“地板也是我的。”李昇勋苦涩地说着。

“李昇勋，你能不能不要在我家里抽烟？”

“嗯？”

“你真的很讨厌！你能不能不要在我家里随便抽烟？”

李昇勋捡起金秦禹脚下的烟头，扔进垃圾桶，趁他不注意把他禁锢到墙上。

“那我可以在你家吻你吗？”凌厉的眼睛对上金秦禹哀怨又冒着火星的眼，不甘示弱。

“你可不可以不要在我家里抽烟！”金秦禹眼睛瞪得极大，沁出了不少泪珠，脆弱又乏力。

“我可以！那你可以吗？”

金秦禹没有回答。

“你说啊，你可以吗？”

李昇勋没等他回答，便猛地把他钉在墙上狂风骤雨般落吻，如暴徒一般撬开金秦禹的唇齿，直进入深海。

金秦禹艰难地应和着他，漏出沉重的粗气，轻薄的布料相撞溅出猛烈的火花。

李昇勋松开金秦禹红润可口的唇，一颗纽扣一颗纽扣卸下，把他的衬衫解开一半，露出梦中留恋已久的雪脂凝肤，用手略略撑开，闪出红宝石光泽，太过耀眼以致情难自紧，一口含住，来往禁忌之地。

这种久违的情愫让金秦禹软了腿，一下跌坐在地上，李昇勋也没恼，坐下来一下把他捞起来按在腿上，继续缱绻。

而此时，金秦禹的脑子已经一片空白，无意识地随着李昇勋蕴含的幅度送遣珍贵的红宝石，软软中带着坚硬挺立，骄傲地、可爱地、娇羞地，一并送入。

口中耐不住的干燥排出阵阵绵软的吟叫，瞬间点燃呼之欲出的欲望。

咆哮，不断咆哮。

“啊～～～～～～～～～～～～”房门被不明物体打开，“秦禹？你们在干什么，他是谁？”看清来人是那位，她尖叫着，双手捂住耳朵惊声尖叫。

李昇勋还在专心致志地啃食，全然不顾。金秦禹半褪衣衫送往红宝石的光芒，回头眼神迷离的看着她，顺势解开他和李昇勋的裤子，把饱满的长棍一下送入隧道，紧紧缠绕在一起，往里送、再往里送，肉体碰撞的激烈声盖过嘈杂。

“你还不走吗？”李昇勋抬头看了那位一眼，嗤笑道。

“秦禹！秦禹！秦禹！”那位显然不敢相信眼前的一切，不断用惨烈的哭声呼唤。

“够了，啊……”在李昇勋的努力下，内里的释放让双方达到仙境般的高潮，是金秦禹发出一声慰叹“啊……够了，你对我来说什么也不是，啊……什么也不是……我们分手吧……”金秦禹留下这样一句话，让那位甩着门出去了。

“秦禹干得好啊！”李昇勋附在金秦禹的肩头留下一个又一个情深草莓，“那个女人不是我女朋友……就是来机场接我的……送她回家之后，我就跟她说分手了……”

“哼哈，我们很渣吧。”金秦禹低低地笑出了声。

一事终了，两人均颓废地靠在墙壁上，出了神地无目的落下眼神。

月光不知疲倦，投下两人的身影重叠，暧昧。

“我到现在也不知道我们为什么会分手……”李昇勋说。

“我不想你离开，你不想我等你。”金秦禹回答，“这样的理由说出来很牵强，如果用年少气盛的赌气来解释，或许一点就通了。”

“这些年你过得好吗？”李昇勋看着他。

“和你一样。”

“嘿嘿，我并不好。”李昇勋拿起烟盒，点燃一支烟，“我很爱你，这件事你应该知道吧，我很爱你。”

“我也是。”金秦禹修长的手指借过那支烟放入自己轻启的唇中，“分手是我说的，我很痛苦，我一千次一万次问过我自己，为什么要说出这句违心的话，一千多天，每一天每一天想要惩罚自己，内心却依旧无法释怀。”

“我们在一起的时光多耀眼……这让我很崩溃，我依旧那么爱你，让自己沉入女人乡，我的脑子也依然被你占据。”

“我来找过你，49区纽约街11号，电话019126。”金秦禹把烟还给李昇勋，重新抽出一支借着他的烟点燃，“看到你的那一刻，我前所未有地恨自己，我依旧那么喜欢你啊，却迈不动一步去挎住你，跟你说我们和好吧。我想把自己毁灭，我在那里自杀又被救活，遣送回国，我真想……现在也想，杀了自己。”

“你的研究所，我去过……”

“昇勋……你爱我吧。”金秦禹打断他，吻上他的唇，把这句话用烟雾输入。

“我爱你，我一直很爱你。”

“我也好爱你。呜呜呜呜呜”金秦禹哭着，在李昇勋的的肩头掩泣。

“秦禹啊，不要再抛下我了，我很孤独，不要再抛下我了。”

“呜呜呜呜呜……”

两个人互相拥抱着，哭泣着。

时间就这样静静流淌，把所有一切的悔恨抛逐废旧的月光消散。

“我们和好吧。”在又一次唇齿交缠中，送抵这句话当各自荒芜的心安放。

夜半寂静，李昇勋搂着金秦禹，在曾经温暖的温柔乡小憩，浓情蜜意之时，不知从哪里拿出来一枚精致的钥匙，挂着一只可爱兔子的钥匙，放在嘴边轻轻吻了一下，放在金秦禹的心上，对他说：“我的家，可以抽烟，可以吻我。”


End file.
